


Naughty March

by R3ad3r1



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3ad3r1/pseuds/R3ad3r1
Summary: This is a collection of short stories based on prompts. You will find the prompts at the beginning of each chapter.
Relationships: Mitch Grassi/Scott Hoying
Kudos: 3





	1. A blonde siren

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: siren, scene, anoint

Jackson had strange tastes, Mitch was aware of that but when he was dragged into the new favorite Jackson's club he couldn't help than think that this one was definitely extreme.

The Cave was a special club built into an ex SPA, with a massive swimming pool. The swimming pool itself wasn't surprising as the fact that said pool was full of sirens. Yes, sirens. Female and male sirens.

Mitch was utterly shocked, his jaw agape looking at a muscular blonde guy with a sparkling blue tail. Oh God he was gorgeous!

"So... Tell me again how it works here please."  
"You get a cocktail and you sit by the pool, you flirt with one of them and if you are lucky enough you can get who you want to give you a full body massage."  
"Free?"  
"Kinda, that's why the admittance is 60 dollars. Have you seen someone interesting?"  
Mitch nodded silently and sat in front of the blonde sipping his drink. At the beginning was just the usual small talk: where are you from, what do you do for a living, what a nice tail...until Scott asked  
"Do you want a massage?"  
"Yes I do."  
"Ok, room 6 I'll meet you there." Mitch saw the blonde go underwater and disappear into a submerged tunnel.  
He was thrilled when he opened the door and he removed all his clothes to lay down as instructed by a recorded voice.  
He was stark naked, only a towel to cover his cock and the blonde wasn't there. Mitch closed his eyes focusing on the music and was about to drift off when a warm hand touched his arm.   
"Relax, it's me, Scott."  
"Oh the tail is gone..."commented the brunette.  
"Yeah I don't need it now."

Scott began to rub small circles on Mitch's right hand, working slowly up to the arm to pass the shoulder and teach the collarbone. Mitch bited his inner cheek not to moan in pleasure. Those large, warm hands were like a paradise.

Scott kept on massaging Mitch's torso, going down his leg to reach his foot and then coming up again to descend on the other leg.  
Suddenly Mitch became aware of how hard was his cock. Damn that was embarassing! 

"Don't tense, please." warned Scott.

Luckily few minutes later the blonde asked Mitch to roll on his tummy. Mitch complied waiting expectantly to feel Scott's hands working on his back.   
Scott was a wizard: he was moving his finger expertly on Mitch's back and the tenor couldn't help but moan loudly.  
Scott's hands travelled south to rest just above Mitch's ass.   
"Is that ok?"asked the blonde.  
"Y-yes" replied Mitch with a small stutter. 

Scott moved his hands to the close chest of drawers and pulled out a purple bottle filled with a scented oil. He slowly poured the oil on his hands, then he began to knead Mitch's cheeks. Oh God that was good, immensely good.  
Mitch moaned without restraint, helplessly.  
Scott smirked and let his fingers going down Mitch's crack, a bit deeper every time until he brushed against the brunette's hole.  
Mitch's breath hitched.  
"You are ok with this?"questioned Scott calmly.  
"Yeah...Yeah." answered Mitch. It came out a bit smaller than he wanted but screw it: that was good.

Scott took a bit more of the anointment and resumed his work. Mitch was wandering if the blonde would have touched his hole again when a finger breeched his entrance.

Scott moved in and out slowly, twisting his finger to stretch Mitch's hole a bit to prevent any discomfort.  
It was maddening.

Scott gently rearranged Mitch to have his ass up in the air. Mitch was feeling exposed, more than he usually liked to be but the blonde was something different. That was an experience to live at the fullest.

Scott pulled out his finger just to come back with two.  
Those long,thick fingers were almost like a cock, thought Mitch gasping.

Scott waited a while for the brunette to adjust then he curled his fingers pressing experimentally into Mitch. Both aware of what Scott was looking for and when Mitch suddenly trembled the blonde said "That's it, princess."

Mitch didn't know he could get so close just being fingered. It was almost painful, he needed to release and if the blonde wasn't willing to do anything else, well it was his cue.  
When he tried to reach for his own cock Scott stopped him  
"You can come from this only, let me show you."  
"I can't! I need..." protested Mitch.   
"Trust me."

Scott's fingers became a bit rougher, the pace increased and every thrust was aiming at Mitch's prostate now.  
Oh boy, the blonde was knowing how to please a man with only his fingers.

Mitch panted heavily, squirming under Scott's touch looking for some friction, his cock was aching to be touched but the blonde was merciless.

"You can come from my fingers only, you don't need anything else." Scott stated adding a third finger.  
That eventually did the trick and Mitch came hard, with a silent cry. The orgasm hit him like a freight train, living him dizzy and breathless.

"Take your time princess. There is a shower there and a fluffy towel for you."

"Thanks for..."offered Mitch warily.

"It was my pleasure, you are beautiful to watch."and with those words Scott left the room.

The scene was almost surreal, thought Mitch closing his eyes, but it didn't matter. What was really important was that The Cave was on top of Mitch's favorite club list.


	2. Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: reward

"Come on, Scott! You can do this! Another step. Another step." Mitch was coaching his patient encouraging him to finish the exercise.  
"I can't. It hurts too much."whined the giant blonde holding on the handrail.   
"Come on, big boy! Just three more steps and you can take a break."  
"Mitch I can't. It's too hard."  
"Don't slack Hoying. Three more steps and you are done. You wanna walk again, right? So do as you are told."

Scott moved another step, Mitch could see the effort, his arms were shaking. Then another one but the hurt leg didn't follow the body and Mitch hurried to help Scott.  
"Fuck this! Fuck me!" Scott yelled "I'll never be ready in time for the tour... fuck my life!"  
Mitch guided Scott back onto his bed  
"You are doing great. Your leg was basically smashed, it takes time to have it functional again."  
"I will never be the same. I'm bloody tired of these exercise, of seeing you every day, of all this shit!"shouted Scott throwing a pillow across the room "My arms hurt, my back hurts, my legs hurt..."  
Mitch rolled his eyes, Scott was lacking of motivation but the work to do was a lot. Young, healthy patients were always struggling when forced to do therapy for long period, it was annoying to be always hated in the process.   
"Poor little boy...Grow a pair,Scott! If you wanna walk again this is the path to follow. Physical therapy is the key."   
"I can't fucking stand you!"scoffed the blonde  
"You are not easy to deal with, you know that hun?"

They were glaring at each other, angrily, but Mitch knew better than take the frustration out on his patient so he apologized   
"Hey...I'm sorry that was inappropriate. I know that you are struggling and you hate me but I'm doing all of this to help you. Ok?"  
"Mmpf"  
"Does it hurt so much?"questioned Mitch professionally.  
"Sometimes..."Scott was feeling beyond embarassed for his outburst.

Mitch sat on Scott's bed "Care to share what is really bothering you?"  
"I have had no life since the car crash. I feel trapped."   
"I know it's hard..."  
"No you don't. You can go away from here, see people, fuck people...I'm here."  
"I have been were you are long enough to know how you are feeling." Mitch pulled down a bit his sweatpants exposing a long scar. "Hip bone's fracture...I needed surgery and it took a lot of physical therapy to walk properly again."  
"I didn't know..."offered Scott apologetically.  
"That's fine."

"Do you think I can possibly die of boredom? "  
"No but we could make the therapy a bit more exciting... what about a reward for you to finish the session without complaining? "  
"Which kind of reward?"asked Scott warily  
"Can I be good with a lollypop?"  
"No way, man."   
"So what would you like?"  
"Sex..." blurted the blonde

Mitch paused, looking at Scott "Do you have a fuck-buddy? I can let him in against the rules if you promise not to ruin all our work..."  
"No fuck-buddies... and I was actually talking about you."  
Scott gave Mitch a side glance: after days he eventually found the courage to let Mitch know that he was interested, now he was waiting for the reaction.  
"I'm sorry... it's forbidden."  
"Yeah...I apologize it was really inappropriate. It's a shame,though : you are extremely beautiful."

Mitch blushed profusely, he worked with that handsome guy for days forcing himself to remain professional and now he was saying that he was interested. That was really hard.  
"I'll leave you a bit of space I'll be back in half an hour, ok?"  
Scott nodded meekly, his face was the picture of the defeat: not only he was forced to stay at the hospital, but also his hot therapist was rejecting him.

Mitch gave him a last glance while he was leaving the room and Scott seemed so wrecked that he couldn't help himself. Mitch locked the room and rushed back smashing his lips against Scott's.  
"Fuck!" let out the blond gripping on Mitch's body "Isn't this forbidden?"  
"Screw it! You are too hot. I'm dying to tell you since we've met."

Mitch connected their mouths again, eagerly: the blonde was a great kisser and hopefully also a great fucker... Scott leaned in trying to push Mitch on his back but the brunette pulled away.  
"You cannot have sex on this way, your leg is not ready...  
"So basically I cannot..."  
Mitch shook his head in disapproval "Don't be so narrow minded. You can have sex, let me show you, lay down."

Mitch straddled Scott at the hips being careful of not putting his weight on Scott's injured leg.  
Scott rolled his hips and Mitch scolded him again "No movements, I'll do the work. I'll ride you."  
A glimpse of awareness hit Scott's mind: that was hot.

Smiling the blonde tugged at Mitch's shirt and slid a hand in Mitch's sweatpants grabbing his ass.  
He moved the brunette against his hardening cock and closed his eyes to get the most out of it.  
Mitch gasped: Scott was big, probably the biggest he has ever seen. Oh God he needed that big cock in his ass.

"Fuck we have no lube..."let out Scott kissing Mitch's neck "I can stretch you but..."  
"I'll feel the sting...I know it, I can take it."reassured the brunette helping Scott out of his clothes. He has seen that toned chest many times but it was always a wonderful sight.

He pulled down Scott's pants and underwear to free that beautiful cock he was craving for. There was no need for words just a glance between the two of them and Scott's cock was soon hitting the back of Mitch's throat.   
Scott sucked on his own fingers holding back his moans then he pushed Mitch away "Enough! I wanna come in your ass."  
Mitch stood up on his knees while Scott began to prepare him. The blonde was eager but thourough, stretching Mitch out with his fingers as far as possible.  
"I think I'm ready."panted Mitch resting his forehead against Scott's.  
"Ok, you are in control."replied Scott removing his fingers. Mitch whined at the loss but he was really excited at the perspective to ride Scott.  
"There is a condom in my wallet, first drawer..." offered the blonde nipping on Mitch's nipple.  
"A boy scout... good job Hoying, always be prepared." That was all it took to Mitch to find the wallet, tore the foil package open and roll the condom on Scott.

Mitch slowly positioned Scott's cock at his entrance, his eyes glued to the blonde waiting for a confirmation. Scott nodded.  
Despite the preparation Mitch struggled a bit to take Scott's blunt tip, he gripped on the blonde's shoulders, holding his breath: Scott was definitely big.  
"Hey, look at me, breathe Mitch, breathe."coaxed Scott, for once coaching Mitch.  
The brunette slowly opened his eyes just to shut them close as soon as Scott brought a hand behind his neck to pull him down for a long kiss.  
Mitch slid down on Scott's cock, releasing a shaky moan when he took it all.  
"I feel so full."he murmured.

Scott threw his head into the pillow gritting his teeth "You are so tight...can you please...move?"  
"Gimme a sec, gorgeous."

Scott fisted the bedsheets trying to get a hold of himself. Eventually Mitch began to bounce on his cock and Scott was completely entranced. Mitch was moving fluidly, not too fast, not too slow the pace was perfect and Mitch's warm body was so good.

The blonde couldn't help years of being in control and rolled his hips to meet Mitch's movement but the brunette stilled.   
"I'm dead serious: do that another time and I'll stop for good." Mitch gave Scott a steely stare then he added softly "Tell me how you want it, I can give you what you want."  
"Faster, faster Mitch. I'm kinda close..."

"Good boy" praised the brunette quickening the pace. Scott was pinching his nipples lightly and, after a while Mitch began to feel the burn in his thighs: basing on Scott's moans he was really close.  
Mitch shifted a bit to hit his own prostate every time he was bouncing on Scott's, oh God that was so incredible, Scott was incredible and when Mitch was sure that it couldn't have been better than that the blond fisted his hand around Mitch's cock pushing him over the edge while he was coming undone.

They remained connected for a while, Scott's cock was softening and Mitch stood up, still panting.  
"That was kinda of a work-out."  
"That was fucking amazing!"blurted Scott "I promise to do all the exercise you want if I have the chance to have you again..."  
Mitch laughed "It seems we have found your motivation... well in a couple of weeks you should be able to fuck me. I promise to consider that as an exercise if you'll make me come hard enough."  
"I will hold these words against you, Mitch."  
"I hope."


	3. Odd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: spaceship, tentacles, slime

Bryxot activates the invisibility button on his spaceship, observing the walls with 12 screens looking for something interesting. The Earth and its inhabitants are really boring but he is on a scientific expedition and he has to collect some information about them. For now, he knows for sure that they need to eat multiple times a day, they are kind of fragile as they need to cover themselves with garments to shield their body from the weather as they are not really suited for their own world...odd.

One of his critical tasks is to understand how they reproduce and he thinks to have discovered that there are two genders and to generate a little one a component from each gender is needed. It seems that they have no way to procreate if two individuals of the same gender want a baby. Odd.

He would like to witness the mating process but he had no luck since then. He is checking the screens another time when suddenly something catches his attention: there are two subjects, same genders that are trying to mate, at least that it's what it seems to Bryxot.

One is tall, broad and blonde, the other is smaller, thin with darker features. Are they really the same gender? Bryxot checks another time...yes, no doubt: same gender. What's the point in mating if you cannot generate a baby? Odd.

He is interested, though and he enlarges the scene all over the 12 screens and what he is seeing is more than captivating. the blond is connecting is mouth to the brunette's one and it seems that a tentacle, not it's a tongue is going inside the other one. Oh, the brunette seems to like it because he is making weird sounds but he is not pulling away. 

The brunette is tugging the blonde's clothes, exposing his body. So, that means that they can actually live without garments, why wearing them then? Odd. Oh, the blonde is doing the same to the brunette but something goes wrong because the brunette seems suddenly annoyed and shouts something "It's a Balenciaga sweat, you dick! Ruin it and you won't see my ass ever in your life" Bryxot doesn't know what a Balenciaga is but it sounds kind of precious.

The blonde apologizes quickly, peppering kisses all over the brunette's face. This Balenciaga stuff must be really precious because the blonde is kneeling in front of the other and...wait...what? Is he trying to eat part of the brunette? The brunette seems to like this kind of attention because he is screaming "Yes! Yes! Be a good boy, take it all!" Well, Bryxot knows that he doesn't want his beloved one to eat any part of him.

The blonde flips the other man aiming to eat another part of him. The brunette is screaming even louder, he is panting and fisting the bedsheet encouraging the blond to keep his ministrations up. "In me, get in me, I need you!" pleads the brunette and Bryxot is utterly confused. How can someone get into another one? Odd.

A drawer is opened and a bottle of something is pulled out. Yes, they need to assume liquids every now and then. No, wait...they are not drinking, the blond is pouring the bottle on his hand...It's not water, it's slime! Something in common, that makes Broxyt happy. One second: what the hell is doing the blonde? He is inserting his fingers into the brunette that is enjoying the treatment far too much, apparently.

"I want you. I want your fat cock in me. Get in me, babe!" Broxyt is puzzled because the brunette seems almost in pain. Why is the blonde not helping him? The blonde is pulling something out of his last article of clothing: it's a tentacle! A ridiculously small tentacle but still one: another common trait. Looking a bit closer the tentacle is really short compared to Broxyt's ones, is red, stiff and it doesn't move that much. Broxyt feels a wave of pity for the blonde. Maybe it's a malformation. 

The blonde puts some slime on his tentacle "Are you ready Mitchie?"

"Yes, yes give it to me!"

Oh, can they detach their tentacles? The blonde goes closer to the brunette and... NO WAY! Broxyt zooms the image. The blonde not only has eaten some part of the brunette, he is also putting his tentacle INSIDE the brunette. The brunette is in pain because he is scrunching his face and the blonde is completely still, caressing the brunette's sides, murmuring something "I love you, you are beautiful. I love seeing your struggle to take my cock." The brunette moans loudly "Move! God move!" Oh, so he doesn't want the blonde inside of him, but he was asking for it... Odd.

The blonde pulls out but not completely and then slams into the brunette again and again and again. The brunette is arching his back, clawing at the blonde "More! Faster! Yes Scott! That's it!" What does it mean? What is that "it" the brunette is talking about? Their movements are faster and faster, the brunette slides a hand between their bodies, he has a small tentacle too and he is stroking it furiously. The blonde's movements become erratic and something happens because he grips on the brunette's body. The brunette screams "Scott!" for the last time and something spurts from his tentacle. That's gross.

They have small spurting tentacles. Odd.


	4. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: fall, amber, light

"Turn the light off, please." asked Mitch when they were finally at home after a day of shooting.

"I can barely see where I'm going Mitchie..."whined Scott

"Your eyes will get used to it, please...do it for me." and with those words, Scott was gone.

Mitch went close to the window, looking at the trees. He was such a sucker for Fall: wonderful colors all around, dancing leaves, the melancholy lingering in the air...Autumn was his season for sure. Scott was different, he was much more a Summer boy and that was why Mitch was in love with him.

Scott wasn't really able to understand Mitch's fascination for the current season but he knew well that he was aking Mitch needy, he was craving attention, cuddles more than usual: he wasn't in the mood to ask for it, though. he was acting like a sort of distant God who wanted to be worshipped and that was Scott's plan.

He turned on the amber salt light on Mitch's nightstand "Is this ok, love?"

"Mmmm" nodded Mitch still focused on the outside.

Scott stepped towards him, flushing his front to Mitch's back, Mitch shivered.

"Are you cold?" the blonde questioned.

"Nah...just you." smiled softly Mitch. 

Scott trailed a line of soft kisses alongside Mitch's neck slowly sliding his hands on Mitch's front to unfasten his belt and work his jeans open. Mitch hummed contently when Scott's hand pumped slowly his cock.

Scott, moved in front of Mitch pushing his jeans and his underwear down his legs, then without a warning, he wrapped his lips around his boyfriend's cock.

"Oh shit!" breathed out Mitch almost instantly "You are so good at this... so good." 

Mitch braced himself pushing his forearms against the window letting Scott free to bob his head up and down while he was lazily rolling his hips.

"You think you can take more, Scotty?" Mitch asked hoping for a positive reply because that warm mouth was fucking amazing and he just wanted to fuck the daylight out of it.

Scott relaxed his throat and take all of Mitch, his nose buried in the trimmed hair of Mitch's groin.  
Mitch flipped a hand in Scott's hair to keep him in place while he was thrusting into his mouth.

Mitch eyes were closed but they shot open as soon as he felt Scott's fingers prodding at his entrance.   
"Don't go in dry!"  
"I'm not stupid..." replied the blonde releasing Mitch's cock to suck on his own fingers.  
Mitch whined feeling the cold air on his wet cock, he was almost tempted to jerk himself off but...everything was better if it's done by Scott.  
Soon Scott took him again in his mouth pressing a finger into his boyfriend. Mitch spread his legs to ease Scott's job letting out a groan.  
Scott inserted a second finger, twisting hid hand to bring his thumb on Mitch's perineum then he did his magic.   
He was pressing on Mitch's prostate from the inside and the outside sucking Mitch thoroughly.  
Mitch was gripping on Scott's hair harshly, gritting his teeth not to come undone too quickly but it was too much, too fucking much.  
Mitch threw his head back coming with a scream, shivering for the oversensitivity while Scott was licking him clean.

"Babe..." he panted "your turn?"  
"No..." shrugged Scott  
"You are painfully hard looking at your pants..."  
"All of that was for you, not for me."

Mitch silently brushed his fingertips on Scott's cheek.  
He knew that Scott wasn't able to understand his connection with the season but for sure he was well aware of what Mitch was needing.  
Scott was a keeper.


	5. Rough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts : silver, teeth, Pine tree

Mitch wasn't a fan of the one night stand with a guy met casually in a club but the blonde that was tugging at his clothes in the backseat of his silver mustang was an happy exception.

They were dancing in the club when Mitch felt the guys's eyes roaming shamelessly all over his body, he made clear that he was appreciating the attention. The got closer and closer, dancing became grinding and quickly turning into dry fucking on the dance floor.  
"Get out of here!"has commanded the gorgeous guy and turned on by the dominance Mitch followed the guy out of the club.

Few minutes later they were in the backseat of the guy's car in a hidden place surrounded by the scent of a pine tree air freshener. No words have been spoken more than the one really needed. Mitch didn't even know his name and that's not Mitch, but that guy...  
Oh, that guy.

"Off, I want this off."said the blonde pulling hastily at Mitch's shirt. Mitch was about to reprimand the guy, but the image of his Gucci shirt ripped made him hurry to comply with the request.  
"Fuck, you are sexy."  
The blonde's mouth latched on Mitch's collarbone and Mitch let out a moan moving his hips on the blonde's lap.

The blonde was gorgeous: sculpted arms, a broad chest, not to mention his butt or those piercing blue eyes. When Mitch slid a hand under his button-down the guy quickly removed it to press their naked chests together. His touch was firm, warm, demanding.

Mitch was being manhandled and he was loving every second of it.

When the blonde grabbed Mitch's ass sneaking a hand into his jeans the brunette whimpered.  
"Tell me that you have a condom."  
Scott stretched an arm and pulled out a stash of condoms and a small bottle of lube. "Actually this is the reason why we are here and not fucking in a stall at the club."

Mitch nodded kissing the guy hungrily. It wasn't the right night for being sweet, he wanted a good fuck, a screaming orgasm and the blonde giant who was playing with his nipples seemed more than willing to fulfill Mitch's desires.

Mitch grabbed the lube and squirmed a bit in the palm of his hand, then he dove his hand into the blonde's boxer-brief to stroke his cock. Well... that was a surprise, a wonderful surprise: Mr Gorgeous's cock was really thick and long. Mitch moaned in anticipation.

"Don't keep that up for long though... I wanna get into your ass."  
"Do you want me to prepare myself?"asked Mitch  
"I'd really like to see it that but it's my job, at least tonight." 

Mitch was about to ask which position the guy was thinking about when the blonde yanked Mitch's jeans down with his underware, shoved Mitch on his back and spread his legs. Fuck that was beyond hot.

A finger was soon pressed in Mitch's hole and pretty quickly another followed. Mitch gasped, the guy wasn't giving him much time to adjust, working fast a third finger inside of him. Mitch gripped at the blonde's arm who stilled his movements asking "Is this too much?"  
His blue eyes were actually filled with concern and Mitch's heart fluttered: what a man! Rough but soft when needed.  
"Good... I'm good."replied Mitch, his voice a bit strained.

The blonde nodded scissoring his fingers a couple of time before substituting them with his cock.   
Mitch enjoyed the burn, the feeling of being stretched open, how that man was taking possession of his own body, but he felt the pain too. He bit his lip not to scream, but few tears escaping from his eyes.  
The blonde frowned, dragging his teeth along Mitch's neck in the attempt of distracting him.   
Few deep breaths after Mitch released his vice grip on the blonde's arm "Fuck! I wasn't expecting to struggle that much."  
"Honestly, I've never had a better sight in my life. You are beautiful, but something can be improved..." with a smirk on his face the blonde propped one of Mitch's legs over his shoulder changing the angle, sinking deeper in the brunette. He pulled out and rocketed into Mitch's body earning a scream when his cock began to pound in Mitch's prostate.  
"That's what I was talking about. Let me hear you!"

God, that was passing the boundaries Mitch was used to set with a new guy. Screaming helplessly as the man who was taking him had that power over him was something Mitch wasn't keen to give in, but with that guy...

Mitch didn't restrain himself anymore screaming and begging the guy to go deeper and faster. He was moaning and panting, asking for more, asking to be used, fucked, to become a source of pleasure for the blonde.

"Fuck baby. You are incredible." The blonde quickened his pace and placed a hand on Mitch's neck pressing lightly "You are into this?".  
"A lot."replied Mitch breathlessly.   
"Good, if you wanna stop tug my ear ok?"  
Mitch nodded, his breathing laboured because the blonde was still pounding into him.  
"I wanna you to come untouched. I'll bring you there.I promise."

Mitch saw a light in the blonde's eyes and the firmness in his voice gave him the chills.  
The guy angled himself a bit and increased his pace again pressing on Mitch's neck, cotrolling not only the pleasure but also the oxygen Mitch was receiving.  
Mitch felt owned as never before. That was what he was looking for and when he came hard, almost blacking out for the intensity of his orgasm he knew that the blonde was a keeper.

He was so dizzy after his high that he barely registered the stuttering in the blonde's movement and his growl when he came.

What he liked the most, though, was the time the blonde spent caressing him, kissing all his body after cleaning him. The blonde inspected every inch of Mitch to make sure that there was no bruises or marks that needed to be tended. Those gestures were the kind of attention Mitch has always needed after a good rough fuck.

There wasn't any awkwardness in the aftermath of the act, strange for a one night stand.  
They got dressed again and the blonde brought Mitch back to the club  
"I'm Scott. I hope to see you again."  
Mitch smiled, grabbing Scott's phone and saving his contact.  
"You just have to call..."  
"You haven't told me your name..."  
"You'll understand." said Mitch going away.

Scott scrolled quickly through his phone and grinned. There was a new contact: Scott's pet.


	6. Reckless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: vodka, Instagram, fear

They were living in two different houses for a couple of months, their friendship strong as ever, their love life was really great. They were missing each other a lot, though.   
It was the silent time together in the same room even doing different things, the cuddles on the couch while watching a movie, that total understanding that allows them to help the other in the right way at the perfect time that was missing.

Their dynamic was affected by living apart. It was strange, unusual to call each other to organize a visit. Mitch was feeling weird that afternoon calling Scott.  
"Hey, Samantha! Beau is out with friends this evening, do you have time for...I mean for a girl night?"  
"Mitchieeeee! Yeah, I'm in, I'm alone and abandoned too this night."  
"Such a needy drama queen." commented Mitch.  
"This house is terribly scary and huge when I'm alone. I'm not used to it, yet."  
"See you at 9. You have food? I mean food I can eat."  
"Gluten-free? Yes, after all these years it's like a second nature for me. I have a couple of bottles too."  
"Great. See you, babe."

Scott was almost euphoric when Mitch rang the doorbell and engulfed his friend into a crushing bone hug.  
"I missed you so much!!"  
"We were at the studio yesterday... how much could you have missed me?"  
"A lot and you know it."  
"...yeah, I know."

Scott opened a bottle of champagne, Mitch's favorite, and offered him a platter of cheese.   
"You prepared that?" questioned Mitch  
"Girl...I've ordered it."

They both burst into a laughter, Scott steered Mitch to the couch and they began to talk about their relationships. Mitch was being a bit shy as usual but Scott well knew how to put Mitch at ease. He pulled out a bottle of fine vodka and poured shots for both of them.  
The vodka was good, really good and the number of shots increased quickly. In less than one hour the vodka was gone and they were both almost drunk.

"You know what, Scotty? Beau is great, a good guy, I have strong feelings for him."  
"But? I see a but coming."  
"Lack of dominance. He tries but I'm the one in charge and even if I like the change for a while..."  
"You are the oldest now...the responsible one."  
"So... it's just my relationship that is not all fun and games? Well tell me something hot about you three, I'm curious. How is the sex? Like practically speaking..."

The alcohol has lowered their boundaries and Scott gave some very graphic and hot descriptions of the action between him and his boyfriend in the bedroom. Mitch was hard rock in his pants.

"Fuck! That's hot... really hot. Tell me more."Mitch urged pressing the palm of his hand into his own groin.   
Scott got closer, definitely aroused by the topic, disclosing dirty details with his eyes on Mitch's bulge.  
"I miss being just in two, though." admitted the blonde casually brushing his fingers on Mitch's arm.

It was impossible to say who kissed first, who was the one who began to pull on their clothes. They were both drunk, aroused and the chemistry between them was always there.

Mitch was kissing Scott as his life was depending on it and Scott was touching every inch of Mitch's skin.  
The thought of their respective boyfriends didn't even cross their minds. 

Pretty soon Mitch was on his knees wrapping his lips around Scott's cock and the blonde, with the confidence of years of hook-ups with Mitch, moved his hand to the back of Mitch's neck to time his movements, rolling his hips to hit the back of the tenor's throat.   
Mitch was doing magic with his tongue and Scott pulled out not to come too fast.  
"Kiss me again." he commanded and Mitch complied without hesitation

"Scott I need you, I need more" murmured Mitch between the kisses. That was actually the last straw: if Scott was having any restraints well, with those words they were gone. They didn't even make it to the bedroom. It was furious, frantic, desperate. Mitch was clawing at Scott's back, Scott was gripping on Mitch probably bruising him, not to mention the love bites... Nothing was stopping them.

The orgasm sobered them up a bit but Mitch was quick to pour some other alcohol into their glasses just not to think to what has just happened between them. Again. He just cuddled into Scott savoring the security of his embrace, the feeling of being complete with his soulmate. Mitch was too drunk to follow Scott's actions and didn't realize that he was snapping a picture of them. He was tired and drunk, mostly drunk and he dozed off.

A few hours later Mitch woke up in Scott's new house, to be precise in Scott's new bed.

"Scott! What the fuck?" he almost yelled elbowing the blonde.

"You know exactly what fuck, and don't yell, my head is pounding."

"Shit! Again...it happened again! It's a fucking curse. Every single time I think we have finally moved on we do it again. Why? Why the fuck are we so stupid, so reckless?"

"Mitchie... you know why, I know why and there is just a way to end this..."

"Scotty... I'm with Beau..."

"...and yet you crave me as I crave you even if I have two wonderful boyfriends. We have to face this, Mitch. We are hurting not only ourselves but also other people, we cannot be so selfish."

"Scott..." Mitch was speechless, not to look the blonde in the eyes he grabbed his phone and he almost fainted. The number of notifications was really high and he was sure not to have posted anything on Twitter or Instagram the previous day. Mitch shivered violently handing his phone to Scott.

"Have you posted something when we were drunk?" his voice was trembling with fear. He knew they have done wrong but he was hoping to have the chance to actually talk with Beau. 

"Fuck NO! Oh my God, what did I do?!" Scott frantically looked at his account and then he showed the picture to Mitch. That was more than compromising: they were both shirtless and Mitch's head was resting on Scott's chest, the lovebites more than visible... not to mention the caption: "He's mine and I'm his. Despite all."

"I'm sorry Mitch... I didn't mean to screw us." Scott was on the verge of tears.

Mitch hugged him quickly, not wanting Scott to break "Well honey, I guess this is what probably will force us to give this a try. A serious one, I mean."

"What about Beau? What about Mark and Mason?" Scott was panicking.

Mitch silenced him with a chaste kiss on the lips "What about us?"


	7. Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: beads, hair, fear

"If you are really want to do that you have to give me total control. Am I clear?"

"Yes, but..."

"No but, Scott. That's the drill. If you are second guessing I'm backing out"

"Fair enough. You are in charge."

Scott shivered. It wasn't just the light in Mitch's eyes, but also the aura of dominance and confidence radiating from him. You cannot live in a world of routine. You have to change, to evolve. He wanted to try but he didn't know that Mitch had such a strong dom vibe in himself. 

"Still. You have to stay still." Mitch ordered sharply.

"Yes"

Mitch went to the other side of the room to take a toy from their collection. Scott gasped: an anal beads wand.

"Mitchie... I don't know if I'm..."

"Shut your mouth! You don't have to know: I know. If you don't trust me we can end this right now."

"I trust you. I'm just a bit scared. I'm not used to be in this position... I apologize. " 

Mitch walked fast towards Scott grabbing a fistful of his shirt and yanking the giant in his direction bringing their faces really close.

"You are scared of what you can feel, of not being in control, of being finally in my power. You are scared that you can actually like it. The difference is that I know that you will like it."

Scott's heart was pounding in his chest. Mitch, his Mitchie, was turning into a full dom before his eyes.

Mitch pushed the blonde to his knees and pulled harshly to his hair.  
"Open up, pet "  
Scott was covered in goosebumps.

Mitch pushed the wand in Scott's mouth just to pull it out few seconds later. "Take it, as you would do with my cock. I know you can take it down your troath, princess."

Scott nodded and Mitch shoved the toy deeper in the blonde's mouth. His movements were controlled but firm. He was slowly pushing Scott beyond his limits.

"More baby. Relax your throat... get ready for my cock. No need to waste tears, you can do that, let me go a bit deeper."

Scott whined, few tears running down his cheeks while the blonde was trying to following the direction not chocking on the beads.

It was difficult, though. It was difficult to surrender, to leave Mitch to direct the scene. It was unnatural, new, thrilling.

Mitch stripped Scott naked and pulled out his cock.  
"Let me fuck your mouth. Let's have a bit of fun."

Scott complied, parting his lips to receive his boyfriend's dick. Mitch actually thrusted into his mouth mercilessly, forcing Scott to take all of him.   
Scott's eyes watered and he closed them in embarassement. 

Mitch read the tentative to regain control and went further, sliding the toy between Scott's cheek.  
The blonde jerked his head back, and Mitch pressed a bit more, the first bead prodding at Scott's entrance.

"Oh..." let out the blonde  
"Eyes on me. Mouth on my cock. Breathe through your nose...good boy"

Scott shivered again: Mitch was about to penetrate him with the toy...that was a first. He was scared, his body was tensing, he was ready to snap but he didn't safeword.

He was probably a pathetic sight with his spit dripping down his chin, vulnerable, surrendered at Mitch's will.  
He whimpered when the brunette speeded up his thrusts to reach his high. Scott swallowed Mitch's come, trembling in the effort not to relax his rim against the bead.

Mitch didn't budget the toy was still there and his cock was in Scott's mouth. "You can do this." He said.  
And finally Scott stopped to fight, accepting that Mitch was calling the shots.   
At that exact moment Mitch removed the toy and pulled out.  
"See baby, you can do this."

"No more of that? I've thought you wanted to..."  
"You are not me. I was interested in gaining your trust. You accepted your fate, you let me in charge. That's what I wanted from you, you are not ready for anything else."

Mitch kissed Scott softly.  
"Now on the bed and let me wrap you in the blanket, you seem a bit shaken up baby. You ok?"

"It has been difficult..."  
"You did well, pet."praised Mitch waving his fingers through Scott's hair and Scott purred.

Submitting has some positive sides.


	8. Restrained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: mannequin, scarf, craving

There was a fantasy Mitch couldn't share with his boyfriend. He really wanted to be restrained but not with the classic handcuff they were using, he wanted to be tied up, to let Scott deciding where his limbs can go and where not.

Just the thought was making his mouth watering and his dick hardening. He gave a look at his boyfriend who was helping a customer in the shop and sighed.   
He wasn't brave enough to confess that to Scott. The handcuff has been a Scott's idea, he didn't want to come across as the "one with weird kinks". They have just started dating and they didn't know each other really that much.

That night they had to remain at the shop longer than usual, to put on display the new collection and to fill the shelves. Scott began with the shelves knowing that Mitch's design eye was needed for setting up the window.

Scott was almost done with the shelves when he saw Mitch dressing up the last mannequin. Mitch was slowly moving a long scarf around the mannequin's arms. He pushed the arms behind the back and tied them up with an end of the scarf, then he ran the scarf along the mannequin's torso and wrapped it around a leg, securing the lose end to the wrists. In this way the mannequin's legs were obscenely open.

Scott was so entranced that he almost forgot to breathe. Mitch felt Scott's gaze on himself and chuckling nervously said "I was just playing, I'm kinda tired today... sorry I'll finish so we can go."

"Take your time..." Scott noticed how flustered was Mitch and an idea popped into his head. Maybe that was Mitch's way to ask for something less vanilla than usual. That could be great!

Scott was a lot into BDSM scenes but he wasn't a full dom. He was just comfortable with some kinks as, for example, the one Mitch seemed to be interested in.

Mitch was giving Scott a lift that night and was really happy when the blonde invited him in. He was a bit surprised as it wasn't planned at all but it was really hard to say no to his amazing boyfriend.

He was even more surprised when Scott roughly pinned him to the door as soon as they enter the house. It was really dark inside, Scott was pressing his body against his and spoke directly to his ear

"I saw your little game, princess. You wanna be tied up as you have done with the mannequin today, right? You wanna let me choose what you can or cannot do."

"I don’t know what you are talking about."tried the brunette.

"You so do... and I want you to ask for it."

"For what, exactly?"asked Mitch, his voice faltering a bit.

Scott grabbed both Mitch's wrists in one hand and pushed them over Mitch's head. The brunette gasped.

Chuckling lightly Scott rolled his hips biting on Mitch's neck.  
"Are you gonna ask?"  
"Don't know for what..." breathed out Mitch

Scott slid a hand between Mitch's legs, running down to the back of his knee and hoisted it up leaving Mitch on one leg.  
"For this..." Scott could feel Mitch's hard bulge so he was confident that he didn't misinterpreted the brunette's hint "Tell me how much you want this, tell me that you want me to do that and I'll give you what you want."

"I..." Mitch's voice was strained, he wasn't sure of what to do. Scott read his uncertainty and kissing him reassured   
"I'm into this a lot."

That was like opening a dam to let the water out. At those words Mitch lost any inhibitions.

"I want you to tie me up, to restrain me, you to be in charge of my movements, I want you to expose me as you want. Please I crave to be as a mannequin in your hands. I need you to do that."

"Oh fuck!This is hot Mitchie! You naughty naughty boy."

Scott was a man of words, he really was into that and he knew how to do it properly. His quick and confident manouvres to actually run the long burgundy silk binding across his wrists, arms, torso and legs were turning on Mitch beyond belief.  
Every time Scott was adding a knot or was actually limiting his movements Mitch was moaning.

Scott fastened the last knot and Mitch moaned obscenely loud  
"I'm sorry... I'm..." he let out really embarassed.  
"Don't be. You turn me on."

The feeling of being completely in Scott's power, of not being able to escape some really intense sensation but to be forced to stay there and experience them all was really intense.  
Mitch clearly agreed to be taken but was not due to the hand fisted around his dick or due to Scott's cock pounding in his ass that he came that night. He came undone because of how he was surrendered, owned and controlled by the blonde.

It was thrilling, overwhelming for Mitch. He didn't registered anything else than his own orgasm. After that it was all a blur.   
He regained some kind of consciousness feeling Scott's hand massaging his arms to ease the discomfort of the forced position.

"You ok?"asked Scott softly, placing few kisses along Mitch's arms."You have few marks but nothing that should last more than a day... I hope this is ok..."  
"Scott..."

Mitch's voice was so small that Scott felt a tug to his soul.  
"Yes, baby?"

"Scott..."

"Here, I'm here. Are you ok?"urged the blonde.

"Yes. I'm ok. Scott... "  
"Mitch you are scaring me..."  
"You were really into it..."  
"A lot...but I can take if you don't like it and it was just a try for you. I can understand..."  
"...no you don't. I have never felt better in my life."  
"You want to do that again sooner or later?"  
"I think I wanna go further than that...can we?"  
Scott smiled pulling his boyfriend into his chest.  
"We can."


	9. Really Scott?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Fanfiction, shower, Chinese food

Mitch POV

Scott is not at home this afternoon and I can use some time alone. I love my noodle but every girl needs some time alone. He is my everything but I have some little moments I'd rather keep for myself...

I read fanfics: a lot. I have a fake profile on Wattpad so I can mix with the kids and I can read their works. Let me tell you: some of them are beyond hot, so damn perfect that I would like to reinact them.

What surprises me the most is how accurate are some of that fics. I've read one a couple of weeks ago that was so detailed and real that I checked our bedroom to see if there was a spy-cam hidden somewhere. 

Do you want to know if I touch myself while reading?... It happens...especially if the fic is particularly hot. Today I'm kinda looking for something smutty, hopefully with some kinks: Scotty dom, me as a the bratty sub I am, restraints and maybe a dildo or a vibrator.

God I'm already hard.

I look for something new and I find a new one, just 3 chapters... I'll give it a go, if it's shitty I can always remove it from my library.

I begin to read and holy shit it starts with some action 

Mitch is begging on all four, looking at Scott expectanly.  
"Daddy, please... please I can take it!"  
"I don't know Mitch, do you deserve it?"  
"Daddy I've been good: you caned me and I was counting all the way."  
"So you want this?" Asked Scott showing Mitch a purple ribbed dildo...

Well this is strange...as my favorite dildo is actually purple and ribbed. The kids are great!  
I will read a little more, my cock is so damn hard! Girl, that description! How the kids can be so close to reality baffles me every single time.

Scott pushed the lubed dildo inside Mitch relentlessly. The strangled cry coming from the brunette didn't stop him.  
"Take it Mitchie. I know you can. I know that you love feeling the burn in your ass when I pleasure you."  
"Yes I do... I do."panted the brunette  
"If you take this I'll reward you with me cock." Mitch shivered in anticipation.

I totally get it: the mere thought of Scott's hard cock in my ass is making my toes curl. Fuck his cock is a dream. The best I've ever had.  
My eyes go wide as I arrive at the point were Scott is entering me. The description is so accurate and the exchange is so real that my hand fists quickly around my cock. I need to feel more.

Mitch gasped when Scott's tip breeched his aching hole. The blonde slowly bottomed out and when Mitch's breathing became less laboured he started to bulid up a steady pace.

Oh my God this is exactly what I like. How I like Scott to claim me. Oh God my cock is pulsating in my hand... I have to read further. My eyes quickly scan the story and the dialogues are great. Scott is such a dom in this fic, I love it.

I speed up with my hand but it's not enough I need Scott. Or I can use my dildo as the story says. I take it and I stick it on the chair. I lube it up and I prepare myself really quick. I want to read this damn fanfic while I come thinking of how this could be real.

"I know that you can feel my tip pressing on your soft spot Mitch. Let it go! Come for me baby, let out all those beautiful sounds your mouth can make! Come on baby, show daddy how good you are!"

Fuck yes I can feel it too, I can almost ear Scott's voice saying such things and I scream as the Mitch in the fic when I release all over my hand, with the dildo pressed mercilessly in my prostate.   
This author Only4U is beyond great! I want to read other stories from him/her as they are extremely hot.

I'm hungry now and there's nothing in the house so I call my beautiful boyfriend  
"Babe! Are you coming home? I'm starving... can you take some Chinese food?"  
"Did you touch yourself,Mitchie? You always want Chinese after sex..."questions Scott  
" I might or might not have pleasured myself. Don't come for me!"  
"Porn?"  
"Kinda..."  
"Tell me, please and I'll bring you ice cream too..."  
"Fanfic. Are you happy now?"

Scott's voice falters a bit  
"Which author?"  
"Only4U... as you'd know them... you never read fanfics..."  
"Only4U?!! Damn Mitch you weren't supposed to read it!!!"  
"I wasn't supposed to read it?!!! What do you... oh my God...you wrote that?!"  
"Yes...fuck..."

This is a surprise. A good one.  
"Hoying, that was hot. Come back home with the food. I'll dig in your profile... I see that you have 14 short stories. Maybe we can find something to reinact together..."  
"Mitch... please... I'm embarassed."  
"You are a great author, Scottyboy. I wanna read more from you...Any suggestion?"  
"Well you can read the one called Glistening, it's about your fantasy to have sex in the shower..."  
"Mmm... I'm intrigued a lot."

I open the book, read quickly few paragrafs here and there. Oh my... who cares about the food. I want to do that!  
"Scott come home and let's see if you are better with the words or with your dick. This story is so hot that I'm already hard."  
"Just heading to the Chinese place, be there in 40"  
"Well try to be fast beause I want to scream your name while you are rimming me under the shower as described in here. Move you ass baby. I want you."  
"You are better than a fanfic, Mitchie. I'm so lucky."

I laugh ending the call. It's hard to tell who is the luckiest between us two.


	10. Delay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts London Paris underwear

It was hard to live in two different cities, it has been for the last six months.  
Sex was great though because due to all the frustration they were always pretty keen on satisfying all their needs when they were together.

They were used to tease each other on the phone, with text and nudes, sometimes Mitch dared to send videos of him masturbating but Scott wasn't comfortable in doing that.

Usually the couple of days before the reunion were the worst: both were impatient and extremely horny.  
That Friday wasn't different.

Mitch used his lunch break to call Scott and the extent of the dirty talk was so bad that Scott needed to fix an unhidable boner in his skinny jeans.

Scott took another little break before rushing to the airport trying to pay back his boyfriend. He succeeded even if with the pay back of being again really uncomfortable in his clothes...

That Friday the flight London Paris was delayed three hours due to the snow in both countries. Mitch was enraged at first, then sad until he was just desperate to see his boyfriend. Losing an entire night out of three was really bad.

Scott managed to land in Paris around 2 AM and took a cab to Mitch's apartment. He was tired and upset, but still eager to see his man.  
Mitch hasn't replied to his last text, probably because he was asleep...

When finally Scott opened the door of Mitch's apartment he noticed that just the bedroom's nightstand light was on. He left his luggage beside the door and went into the bedroom with the idea of getting a good sleep.

Mitch was laying on his tummy sprawled on the bed, with just his boxer-brief on. Scott's mind changed completely: that ass, though.

He undressed himself, and crawled onto the bed, kissing every inch of his boyfriend's exposed body.  
"Mmmmm" was Mitch's reply.  
"Baby... baby I'm home."said the blonde.  
" 'kay... sleep now?"slurred Mitch.  
"No baby, you are so delectable."objected Scott going on top of Mitch and rolling his hips against his ass.  
"Scott...I'm sleeping"  
"I'll do all the job, you just have to relax and let me give you a mind-blowing orgasm before dozing off again."he moved his hands on Mitch's sides placing soft kisses every where.  
Mitch's breath hitched.

"Ok... but be gentle."  
"As you wish. You need prep? "  
"No... I was ready for you..."  
"Hot as hell."

Scott stripped Mitch naked and coated his hard cock with the lube. He moved his boyfriend so that he was laying on a side and moved one leg over his own.  
With his hand he positioned his tip on Mitch's hole and then he bottomed out slowly, stopping only when he was completely buried in Mitch. A moan filled the room.

"Can I move, darling?"  
"Mmmmm" agreed Mitch bringing Scott's hand over his chest to let him feel his heartbeat.

Scott pace was slow, his thrusts long and deep, aimed to Mitch's prostate from the very beginning. When Mitch's pants became whines and the brunette's body was covered in goosebumps Scott sped up and fisted his hand around Mitch's cock.

Mitch came with a silent scream, pushing his head into Scott's shoulder. Scott bit his boyfriend's neck chasing his high and reached his peak filling the smaller man with his come.

"I'll clean you up baby. Go back to sleep..."  
"I hate when you are late...sorry for not cooperating that much."  
"Nonsense, it was perfect. You were perfect as always. I love you."  
"Love you too."


End file.
